Arranged Marriage
by tomi96
Summary: Byakuya and Soifon are forced into a marriage and forced to produce an heir. Byakuya does some things that he never thought he would do. Soifon on the other hand becomes weak and broken just being with him. ByaSoi. Warning: contains explicit sex. LEMON
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrangements

Chapter 1

CLANK! The sound of the teacup shattering as it fell to the floor while Soifon got up hastily in shock and anger.

"WHAT? I WILL NEVER DO IT! I WILL NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Soifon retorted in anger. The atmosphere was tense. Yoruichi looked seriously into Soifon's eyes.

"Not even if I ask this of you?" Yoruichi pleaded.

"Yoruichi, you know I'd do anything for you but what you're asking is…it's impossible for me to do such a thing." Soifon explained.

"The second division and sixth division have always remained close with one another. It is requested from the higher ups that you are to be engaged and married to Kuchiki Byakuya. After the death of Hisana, it has been a very long time the Kuchiki moved on without an heir. Since Byakuya had no expectations in finding himself a new wife, the elders had to decide to set up an arrange marriage." Before Yoruichi could finish Soifon interrupted.

"Yea but why me? There are a lot of noble families with much more qualified daughters suited for Kuchiki, why have they chosen me?"

"Like I said, we have remained close to the sixth division and the elders believe that you are most suited to marry into the Kuchiki family. You yourself are from a noble family and because of our historical family ties they have chosen you. If you resist and go against this, you are not only making it hard for yourself but you are putting a lot of pressure on me." Yoruichi explained.

She was serious and not her usual fun self. This had made Soifon extremely uneasy with this.

"Look, I never intended on getting married and the idea of marrying Kuchiki is like stepping on my own pride and you know how I feel about that" Soifon still wasn't giving in on this one.

"I know how you feel. You are Soifon, captain of the second division. You worked extremely hard to step up to where you are now but life isn't just always about that. Sometimes you have to accept responsibilities that you never thought about doing even if it hurts your pride. Soifon, I'm extremely serious, there will be tension among our family ties if you don't give in" Yoruichi continued.

Soifon gritted her teeth. This was an extremely hard decision, she knew the bonds between the sixth and second divisions were strong and especially the family ties they have. To go against it would definitely cause future problems that were much bigger than this arranged marriage. Soifon had to give in.

"I usually would do things for you but this time my decision on this is the benefit of our household alliance for the future. I will accept this proposal for the sake of keeping good relation between the families. Consider this the last thing I ever do for this family" Soifon calmed down and back to her cold and responsible self. Yoruichi smile. "Thank you Soifon. This means a lot. I'll inform the elders and keep you updated with what you have to do later on."

With that Yoruichi got up and vanished within the second. Soifon sighed and just thought to herself, she knew that one day something that would put her in an uneasy situation was bound to happen but who would have thought that she would have to marry the Kuchiki Byakuya. She was never close and she never even wanted to be. She always detested him because of his arrogant behavior that was full of pride. They barely spoke and when they did, it was strictly professional. Soifon never wanted to associate herself with the Kuchiki head. Things were about to change.

Meanwhile in the Kuchiki household, Byakuya sat down in front of his elders calmly while they explained the marriage situation to him. He too was not too fond of the idea. "Have the Kuchiki elders become senile and lost fate in their own Kuchiki head. Who in the world would think that the captain of the second division would be a suitable candidate for this family? You are making a mockery of the Kuchiki clan" he stated calmly, disagreeing with this ridiculous idea. The elders were extremely insulted and angry by Byakuya's comment and continued to go on.

"Well, was it not us senile elders that allowed the Kuchiki head family to marry with a commoner. We of course believed that she was less of a suitable candidate than our current offer. And furthermore to bring in another commoner and adopted her as your own sister? Did that not degrade the name and our position enough? Putting aside the previous and current candidates. Do you know what situation we're in right now? We have allowed our family to continue on for a long time without an heir. The Kuchiki clan without an heir is a weak and vulnerable. How long would you allow this to continue on. As the Kuchiki head, you should have been more aware of the situation and done something by now. What happen to your promise with your parents?" The elders were determined not to give up. Byakuya was not happy with what was said. It was all true but he did not like to be repeated of his wrongdoings. He was in a difficult situation, he knew that this problem would happen soon but he never expected that the one he was to marry was Soifon.

"Isn't that the responsibility of the Kuchiki head? I should be able to choose my own bride. Soifon is most definitely not suitable and I highly doubt she would agree." Byakuya retorted.

"You see, we worry that if we allow you to handle this yourself that you would prolong this process and we do not have any time to waste. Soifon is the best candidate we assure you and she has already agreed. You know very well about our ties with the second division and the Shihoin family. This is a great opportunity to strengthen our clan and relationship with them." The elders continued.

"This is ridiculous. To think that you allowed that stupid cat women to interfere with this, the Kuchiki clan has definitely fallen low. Just remember, you can do ask you like now but don't think that I will cooperate easily with everything." Byakuya got up and walked away angry.

He was furious and Yoruichi, especially Soifon for agreeing. He really disliked Soifon. Soifon always fawned over Yoruichi and would do anything Yoruichi asked of her. She was like an idiot slave that allowed Yoruichi to command her around. He strongly believed that Soifon only agreed because Yoruichi was the one who asked this of her and he hated her for that. He barely knew her. She too was so full of pride and arrogance around him. She is able to tie him down by marriage but he will never love her, he thought to himself. He was just too furious to even argue any further.

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>_Hello everyone. This is my first bleach fiction. I'm a huge ByaSoi fan and I felt there weren't a lot of stories that satisfy me lust for this couple. Don't get me wrong, the stories were great but I'd like to see a little bit more and I'd like to see Byakuya being a bit of a Tsundere hahaha. I usually don't like stories where the characters easily fall in love with each other. I like stories that have a lot of development and obstacles that they have to go through before they can easily fall into place. I love stories that are like more than 10,000 words. _

_Please excuse my terrible imagery. I'm not very good at describing things so I end up either repeating the same things over and over again or being really vague at describing scenery or situations. I just like to get straight to the point._

_Hope you all enjoy this. I'm working really hard on this to finish this as soon as possible. Like all of you, I love to finish stories so I will definitely finish this!_

**Tomi96**


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

Chapter 2

There was no need for any formal meetings as the two arrogant captains had no intention of getting to know each other. Everything was done so fast, only a week had pass since the agreement. It was a gathering for Kuchiki Byakuya and Soifon's engagement at the Kuchiki household. It was a small ceremony with only a few noble family heads and elders to witness including Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia. Rukia was rather nervous for her brother because she knew that this was obviously forced upon him. Even Rukia was shocked to see that the cold Captain Soifon was her brother's wife to be. The atmosphere was tense as it was a very formal ceremony. There was no joy and happiness. The two captains were just doing what was ordered of them, they were definitely not in love.

Everyone sat down in two lines facing each other with Byakuya and Soifon kneeled down at the head of lines. Byakuya was dressed in the formal Kuchiki robes and had his famous hair pins clipped on. Soifon on the other hand was dressed in a formal Shihoin kimono. She looked extremely feminine with all the makeup on her face. It was not something that was seen everyday. Byakuya and Soifon sat next to each other careless. They seem to have no interest with what was going on and they just wanted it to end quickly.

Suddenly one of the elders crawled and sat besides Byakuya and started. "We are all gathered here to witness the union of Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki clan and Shaolin Fon, head of the Fon family. This marriage will not only strengthen both clans but the relationship between this family alliance. As witnesses, do any of you object between this engagement?"

Each family head and elder, one by one made their judgment on the matter as they each said "Agreed" one by one in a line. There was no hope for Byakuya as he knew that each member would agree with this. This went on until the last witness and finally the hosting elder stated "Thank you for your humble opinions, with this I can finally declare this engagement official. The marriage ceremony will be a week from today and we hope to see all of you again next week. You are all dismissed." The elder bowed down, followed by Byakuya and Soifon. All the witnesses nodded their heads and got up and began to leave. Rukia, Urahara and Yoruichi were force to leave as well because it was tradition for the elders to talk to the groom and bride to be.

After everyone left, Byakuya and Soifon were led by a elder maid to the Kuchiki meeting room where the Kuchiki elders sat down waiting for them. Soifon and Byakuya sat down in front of the old noble women and mad who were waiting for them. Byakuya and Soifon bowed down at them in unison.

The elder man coughed and started to speak. "Now that your engagement has been confirmed, we will go through a few terms and conditions that you are to follow. Are we clear with that?" he asked.

"Yes." Byakuya and Soifon replied at the same time.

"There are only a few easy things you need to do. You are getting married next week. You two are allowed to continue on with your captain duties until the marriage. You can continue your duties a few days after the wedding. Soifon is to move in on the night of your marriage and you two will have to share the same room and sleep in the same bed. No objections. You two would have to try producing an heir for the Kuchiki family as soon as possible. We will not give you a time limit as you yourselves know how important this is. If Soifon were to become pregnant then she will be relieved from her captain duties until she gives birth. Byakuya you can continue to working during this time. However, if Soifon gives birth to a daughter you would be forced to produce another heir until you have a son. Whatever else you choose to do with your family is up to you, this is all we are asking from you. Are we clear?" The elder women explained.

"Yes." Again the two both replied at the same time. Soifon was extremely unhappy with the orders placed on her. She felt it was extremely unfair that Byakuya had very little responsibilities placed on him as opposed to her. He was allowed to work almost anytime during this marriage, while Soifon had to go through pregnancy and raise the future child. Soifon never imagined that her future would lead her to become a housewife. She took so much pride in becoming a captain, she's worked so hard for this position all for it to fall apart for the sake of a marriage. Byakuya on the other hand couldn't care less. He had no feelings for Soifon and there wasn't much for him to do. He just thought to himself that he needn't meddle too much with Soifon and he'd be fine.

"Now that we have that clear, are there any questions?" The elder man asked.

"No." Byakuya boldly stated.

"Um, please excuse me but if I comply with this, I will still hold my position as the second division captain right?" Soifon hesitantly asked, worrying that her position was at stake.

"Of course, we have Yoruichi and your lieutenant for fill in during your absence, you still are allowed to visit to check up on your division but you just will not be allowed to work for a period of time." The elder explained.

"I understand, thank you." She replied.

"That will be all then, please use the remaining time you have left today to discuss any future arrangements between the two of you." With that said, the two elders got up and left the room.

It was tradition that the bride and groom had some time to discuss things with each other before leaving. Soifon had nothing to say to Byakuya and instead just moved away from his side and sat elsewhere.

"Just so you know, I have no intention on becoming anything more than we currently are. I do not love you and never will, this is all strictly under orders. So don't think just because you are my wife it is ok for you to act anyway you please with me." Byakuya proudly stated.

This agitated Soifon. Just who did he think he is. She too had no intention on becoming close or anything more with Byakuya so what made Byakuya think that he was the only one was a victim.

"Well I should say the same to you. Just because you are going to be my husband you shouldn't act all mighty and high with me because I am still a captain not a mere housewife of the Kuchiki head." Soifon argued back.

"This is coming from someone who's afraid of losing her position as a captain. Are you sure you're still fit enough to be a captain after all of this?" Byakuya coolly stated.

"What? Of course I will be. Honestly what is your problem? You really think I want to marry you? You're a conceited arrogant pompous. No one is as dumb as that commoner wife of yours." Soifon had it. Byakuya was just plain rude to her when she hadn't started anything.

"You're merely a lowly branch family member that easily got her shot at becoming a captain because the previous captain committed a crime and ran off. After being betrayed, you still act like a dumb puppy waiting for its owner. You worship and do everything Yoruichi ask of you. You're really pathetic and why would anyone want to marry someone like you?" Byakuya was more talkative than he usually was. He really needed to vent his anger, even if it meant being extremely rude and mean to Soifon. He really didn't want to marry her.

"I have nothing to say to you, you can just continue to believe you're the best at everything because in the end, I don't want to associate myself with someone like you. It's just an embarrassment." With that Soifon just got up and left.

Soifon couldn't care less what Byakuya had to say because she knew that she would never love someone like him and everything was strictly just orders given to her. As she stomped out the corridor she saw Yoruichi, Urahara and Rukia walking towards her.

"Soifon, it's time to go back now. What did you discuss with Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing. We were just told what was expected of us" Soifon stated calmly as if nothing had happened. Soifon was never one to show anyone what she was thinking. She believed that is was letting the world know her weaknesses so she chose to act strong and calm on the outside. Rukia looked at Soifon and wondered if anything bad happened. She knew very well how her brother was about this arrangement.

"Please excuse me now, I have to go see brother" Rukia told Yoruichi and Urahara before leaving to fetch Byakuya.

"Alright then, see you next week" Yoruichi waved and Rukia had left.

"Shall we get going?" Urahara asked and Yoruichi nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

Chapter 3

Finally the day of the wedding came and the ceremony was much bigger than the engagement. The Kuchiki garden was surprisingly huge and big enough to host a wedding with hundreds of guests. Besides all the elders and nobles, every captain and lieutenant of soul society was there. The people who were from the real world even came.

"OOOH, I'm so excited. I love weddings." Orihime said to Ishida and Chad.

"We can see that Orihime but I'm not sure if the groom and bride are as excited as you" Ishida stated and Chad nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Why wouldn't they be? Aren't weddings suppose to be happy" Orihime tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Never mind, Orihime why don't you get more snacks. The food looks good." Ishida said and immediately Orihime's face brightened.

"YES! I'm so hungry. I've never tried the food of nobles. I wonder what they have." And Orihime left in a flash.

Meanwhile on another end of the garden. "My, my who would have thought that the higher ups would want to put Soifon and Byakuya together." Kyoraku said while drinking sake.

"Hmm I know right. Putting two high and mighty captains together. Ahhh I wonder what their children will be like." Ukitake laughed at the thought. Kyoraku giggled while imagining Byakuya and Soifon's future children.

"You are mean as usual." Nanao stated to herself while tilted her glasses back into position.

"It's about time Kuchiki Byakuya got married. I sure everyone is surprise at the fact that two captains are getting married to one another." Unohana popped up from behind the two of them along with Isane.

"Yep, extremely surprised. Never thought it was possible." Kyoraku replied.

In another corner, most of the lieutenants were enjoying the event and gossiping with one another including Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya.

"AAAWWW, Captain Soifon beat me at the race to getting a husband. I'm soo jealous! When will I get a husband?" Matsumoto moaned.

"Now now Rangiku, I'm sure one day you'll find someone decent" Hinamori comforted her.

"Besides, I don't think Byakuya or Soifon even wanted to get married so quit moping." Said Hitsugaya. Matsumoto tilted her head.

"What do you mean, Shiro?" Hinamori asked.

"What he means is that this is probably an arranged marriage. Everyone can tell. It's for formalities. Can you actually imagine Captain Soifon and Captain Kuchiki being in love with each other?" Renji joined in.

"Now that you mention it, that's actually kind of true. Aww but they would make such a cute couple if they were in love." Matsumoto pouted.

"Rukia, why on earth is Byakuya and Soifon together. Soifon is probably one of the last women I'd see Byakuya married with. Actually it's just plain weird that he's getting married to anyone." Said Ichigo.

"It's an arranged marriage you idiot. The higher ups decided this, there was no way out of it." Rukia explained.

"I feel bad for the both of them, to be forced upon something they don't wanna do." Ichigo was surprised that Byakuya didn't resist such a thing.

Everyone had their opinions and doubts about the marriage. It was something no one had expected at all. Of course, everyone was enjoying themselves. It was not that often that they had a chance to come into a noble estate to witness such an event.

Soifon had just got dressed and done her makeup. She was in the most fanciest wedding kimono ever. It was a beautiful pure white kimono with the most intricate gold detailing ever seen. It was expected as she was the bride of the head family member. Her hair was done up high and big with ornaments and accessories in it along with a big white veil covering her face. She sat alone in the room as the servants who helped her got dressed left. The door slide open and Yoruichi was to be seen.

"Wow! Soifon, you look amazing! You look fit to be a perfect wife of the Kuchiki head" Yoruichi was excited and amazed at the way Soifon was dressed.

"Please Yoruichi, don't. It good enough that I'm doing all this and I don't need you to remind me that I'm getting married to that idiot." Soifon said under the veil. Yoruichi sighed.

"There may not be much you can do not now but you can't pretend that none of this is happening." Said Yoruichi.

"Well it pains me when I know it's happening so I prefer to live through it like this." Soifon replied.

"Well if that what makes you feel better, then sure. Now its time to get up, its your queue for the wedding." Yoruichi helped Soifon get up and led her to the ceremony.

In another room. "Ah Master Kuchiki, you look very well put. It's your time to come out" said an elderly servant. Byakuya was dressed in a very elegant black kimono.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Byakuya followed the elder servant out to the crowded. Everyone was seated in their rightful places waiting for the bride and groom. Byakuya walked out in front of everyone and sat down on his knees in his seat and faced the guests.

Suddenly the guests all turned back to see the bride arriving. Soifon was being carried inside a sedan. As they reached the front, the servants slowly bent down to bring the sedan down lower. A maid came to the side of the sedan to escort Soifon out of the sedan and next to Byakuya. Soifon sat right next to Byakuya on his left facing the guests. "Thank you all for coming today. Today we will witness to true unison of Kuchiki Byakuya and Shaolin Fon in this wedding." The two bowed down to the guests upon introduction. After a monk's chanting and a few ceremonial words Byakuya had to raise the veil from Soifon's face to reveal what was underneath. Byakuya then took Soifon's hand and said "I, Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the noble Kuchiki clan, take Shaolin Fon or Soifon as my wife and she will now be known as the wife of the Kuchiki head." With that he placed the ring onto her finger. Soifon bowed down at Byakuya and while down she said "I, Shaolin Fon or Soifon, head of the Fon Branch family under the Shihoin noble house proudly accepts Kuchiki Byakuya as my husband." As she got up, the two of them turned back to the guests and bowed once more. The elder came between them and announce to the crowd. "Now to conclude we have just witnessed the marriage of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Soifon. Thank you all for your participation, please enjoy the rest of this evening's dinner and entertainment."

Byakuya and Soifon left for a while to get changed into something that was a little more comfortable for the evening as the guests continued on with the rest of the evening.

After they were dressed they came out to mingle with everyone else. Soifon was really tired and sick of listening to things such as "Congratulations", "You look amazing" and "You two make an adorable couple" over and over again. But she had to keep it up for a few hours. Byakuya on the other hand just went for the sake and no one really wanted to approach him. They could feel the aura around him warning people that they shouldn't come close.

Soifon and Byakuya were finally tied together. It felt like it was going to be a long night from today onwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding night

Chapter 4

After a long day, the guests were all either really full and happy or really drunk and happy. It was finally the sending off of Byakuya and Soifon into their new estate and bedroom. A new house was built for the two of them. It was standing since Hisana and Byakuya were together. The two had lived there previously but until Hisana died. Byakuya had moved out back into the main house. Byakuya was slightly annoyed at the fact that they used his old house for Soifon because it clearly meant a lot to him and Hisana. Soifon was not Hisana's replacement. It was completely refurnished for the sake of Soifon and Byakuya's wedding.

The elders led the two newly weds. Soifon was holding onto Byakuya's arm. Everything went as rehearsed. The guests followed in a line behind them. As they arrived at the newly furnished house, only the higher up noble heads and elders were allowed inside for the sending off. The remaining guests had to wait outside before leaving. Before going inside, Byakuya and Soifon had turned around to the guests and bowed once more. "Thank you all for coming." Said Byakuya and with that, they continued to proceed.

The new estate was big and it took a while to reach the bedroom. Byakuya's memories of Hisana were returning and he felt like he was betraying Hisana by doing all of this. The bedroom was rather big and in the middle lies the bed. The bed was fit for two and onto of the white sheets was filled with flower petals. The two were forced to sit on the end of the bed while the family heads and elders gave their blessings. Saying things like "May you two be eternally happy together.", "Hope you have children soon", "Take care of each other". Things you would say to a normal happy wedded couple not to an arranged couple. It was really annoying and difficult to hear.

By the end of all of it, everyone had finally left including the guests and the rest of the Kuchiki household. They were finally alone in their own house. Byakuya immediately got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. In reality, this was suppose to be the night they made love to each other and try for a baby but Soifon knew it was never going to happen tonight. Soifon got out of the current clothes she was wearing and neatly folded them away. She put on herself a bathrobe and headed towards the other bathroom.

Everything felt so forced and artificial to the point it was uncomfortable for Soifon. In her entire life, she was so used to being superior to men, being a leader and most of all, being around women. She never felt love with any men ever. She had only loved Yoruichi; she was like an idol, a mother or sister figure to her. She thought that this night was going to be easy as would the rest of her life. But in fact, she felt nervous, she has never been this close to a man ever. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Byakuya kind of disgusts her. She immediately shaked that thought of because it was a sign of weakness. Soifon had no intention of falling weak to the likes of Byakuya. Soifon got up and out of the bath and dried herself and got dressed. She walked back to the master bedroom.

As she arrived, Byakuya was already in his nightwear and sleeping on one side of the bed. It was just as she guessed, he would have no intention of doing anything with her and would most likely ignore her presence. Soifon walked to the bed and crawled into the sheets lying right next to him. Byakuya sensed her arrival and immediately turned his back to her. She couldn't care less and continued to sleep. Just as she was shutting her eyes.

"I have no intention of doing anything with you tonight and I hope that I've made myself clear before about having nothing to do with you. You will follow our clan's rules and regulations in this house and cause no trouble for anyone in this family especially me." Byakuya was a huge pain, he had to make rude comments and orders everywhere even in bed.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. I can handle things myself without you asking like the boss of me." Soifon turned her back towards Byakuya and ignored whatever else he had to say and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Clash of opinions

Chapter 5

The days went by quickly and before they knew it, a month had went by. The two did a good job in ignoring each other presences. They would get up quickly in the morning and left for work at their separate divisions. They were usually gone the whole day or out for missions. They barely spent dinner or the evenings with each other. On days that Byakuya came back from work, Soifon was out on missions and spending the night elsewhere. On days Soifon came back it was the opposite, Byakuya was out on missions. They would always come home as late as possible to avoid each other's confrontations. On days they were both back, they just went to sleep like normal ignoring each other. Of course since their wedding night, they had never tried out for a baby. The elders were becoming impatient with the two's behaviors and in no way they were allowed to intervene. They had stated at the beginning that they would allow them to choose how the two would spend their lives together. They knew if they stepped in, Byakuya would just walk away and ignore them. Things weren't going well as they had hoped.

The elders spoke to Yoruichi about this. "Yoruichi, this is a serious matter! Your girl, Soifon is showing no signs of cooperation. At this rate, our hope having a male heir is near impossible! I suggest you speak to Soifon about this immediately." The elder women spat out.

"HAHAHAHAHA, ahh I don't see what you're so worried about. These things need to come naturally. Obviously they were forced to be married to each other how do you expect they would make love to each other so soon if they have no feelings for each other yet?" Yoruichi giggled.

"This things need not any feelings. It is their duty and it is not that hard for them to just do it. Just how many generations have produced an heir for the Kuchiki family out of love? This is a duty! We had already allowed Byakuya to produce an heir with that commoner lover of his and what was the result in the end? She couldn't get herself pregnant with that diseased body of hers. So what is the point of all this love?" Yoruichi could see that there was no use arguing as the older women was becoming impatient.

"Alright, I'll talk to Soifon myself, see if I can talk her into doing it. I gotta go now" Yoruichi got up and disappeared.

After that conversation, Soifon had came home early. She had no work to do at all today and felt like coming back. She knew there was no way Byakuya would be back anytime soon. Soifon had no had a good tour of her new house since the day of the wedding and felt like doing a bit of exploring to get to know her house a bit more. The house was indeed big and she took her time wondering around. She came across a room that was secluded from everything else. It looked like it was a room that no many people were allowed in as it was closed tightly even though it wasn't locked. Soifon pulled the door hard in order to get it to open as she opened in there were candles lit and the smell of incense was quite strong. It looked a bit like a shrine. There were religious antiques in there as well as religious statues. Soifon walked in and at the end of the room, straight in the middle a photo frame was placed there. Soifon picked up the frame and look closely at it, it was Hisana's photo. "This must be Hisana" Soifon thought. He still loves her. She placed it back down and paid her respects and walked out and shut the door tight like it was at the beginning.

As she walked out an elder lady walked by. "Oh there you are!" the old woman exclaimed. It was one of the elders. "I was looking for you right after I was told you came back early today. What were you doing? What's in that room?" she asked.

"Oh I was just looking around the house, I haven't had the time to explore since I moved in. That room is like a shrine for Hisana." Soifon explained.

"What? Hisana's shrine is in there? I thought I had the maid's move that out a while ago. What is it still doing there. It really is bad luck to have a photo of a previous dead wife in the new house of newly wed. I will have it taken out immediately!" The elder stated.

"Oh you don't have to, I'm sure Byakuya wouldn't be too happy with it." Soifon said. Even though she detested Byakuya, she wasn't someone without a heart. Although she had called Hisana a dumb commoner before, she wouldn't take something that meant a lot to someone away from them. It wasn't right.

"Now, now, it must be gone, no excuses. You don't need to worry about Byakuya, we'll handle it if he disapproves. Now back to the topic. I was meaning to talk to you about your situation with Byakuya. I would like you to start discussing your plans about having a baby. We cannot prolong this anymore. I hope you understand." She explained.

"Yes but wouldn't it be easier if you told him so yourself, it's not like he listens to me." Soifon retorted.

"Are you being silly? Why would he not listen to you? You're his wife." The old women acted as if everything was normal and with that she just walked away. Soifon really was in no mood to discuss anything with Byakuya especially things that involve sex and a baby. But at the same time she felt like she was not doing her duty as the Kuchiki head's wife. She reflected on herself and remembered that all she to do was to have a baby with Byakuya and anything else was up to her own choices. For the past month, she completely forgot about it and continued working. She had no choice but to bring this topic to Byakuya.

Byakuya came back home after a long day at his office signing papers and reading reports. As he approached the bedroom, Soifon was sitting there staring back at him. "If I'd knew you came back early, I'd have dinner elsewhere" he coldly stated.

"Kuchiki, we need to talk." Said Soifon.

"About what? What is there that we need to talk about?" Byakuya asked coolly. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Are you causing trouble for me?"

"Would you just listen. It's about the baby, the elders approached me. You said that everything we're doing is just following orders right? Nothing more. Within the conditions, we were to have a baby and whatever else you want to do is up to you. They're getting impatient with us." Soifon explained.

"Are you that desperate for me to have a child with you? The elders can say what they want. They said so themselves they don't have a time limit for us. I will have a child when I feel like it" Soifon knew Byakuya would be stubborn.

"I just want to get this done and over quickly so I don't have to wait on you to associate with me. Look, why are you being so stubborn? This was what was expected of us, I don't see how prolonging this would make the situation any better." Soifon argued back. Byakuya just turned his back on her and proceeded to walk away. Soifon ran up behind him and reach out for his back. Byakuya immediately grabbed onto her wrist and squeezed it. His other hand reached out for her other wrist and pushed her against the wall. Soifon let out a whimper as her back had hit the wall. Byakuya moved his face closer to her face.

"You're sounding more and more like the elders. Are you sure you want to do this soon?" Byakuya gave an evil smirk as he came closer to her. Soifon became more and more nervous. It was so unexpected, she wasn't prepared. Soifon closed her eyes, worried about what was to happen. Byakuya's lips slowly touched her ear as he whispered. "You're so pathetic" was all he said and he immediately moved back and pushed her down onto the floor and walked out leaving her alone to get up.

Soifon wasn't giving up so easily, she chased after him. This was becoming too much for Soifon, she knew he didn't like her and she didn't like him either but to be treated like some disgusting piece of trash, she couldn't allow it.

"Kuchiki stop! I've had enough of your stupid behavior. I've done everything that was asked of me and I'm sick of it! What do you want?" Soifon yelled. Byakuya turned to face her.

"What I want? You know what I want, I want to be rid of you. If you're sick of it, then just leave."

"You know well that it's not as easy as that. I know you don't want me around but really, do you have to be like this? I'm suppose to be your wife." Soifon continued.

"Wife? Are you sure you're really my wife? The word wife may just be a title for you but really, you are not my wife. You cannot replace Hisana and I will never consider you as my wife. So don't expect me to lay with you in bed and do things a husband should do. Everything is just formalities to make the elders happy. Are we done yet?" Byakuya was getting impatient.

"Ugh, I know I'm not Hisana and I'm not replacing her. Get over it, don't you understand anything? I just want to finish what was asked of me live my life the way I want to. So just have the stupid baby with me!" Soifon couldn't take his stubbornness any longer.

"You think I'm going to let you have everything easy and let you live your life happily like normal while I'm miserable? Think again. Things don't come easy." Byakuya began walking away but was pulled back by Soifon unexpectedly and followed by a slap across the face. Soifon was furious at how selfish and stubborn he was. She couldn't take it any longer. "Stay miserable for the rest of your life with your stupid commoner wife, I've had it!". She stomped away from him.

Byakuya stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. No woman has ever slapped the face of Kuchiki Byakuya and he wasn't going to allow for it to end just like that. He followed behind her and grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing? Let me go, idiot!" Soifon yelled. As she resisted Byakuya squeezed harder, she needed to be punished. Byakuya cared less about her pain and feelings and continued to pull her with him. "You think you can just slap me and let it end easily." Byakuya argued as he was pulling her.

"You deserved it, let me go! Where are you taking me?"

"To the bedroom. You want a baby so bad, I'm going to make you wish you had never asked for it." Byakuya threatened Soifon. She was definitely not ready for what was to come. She had only meant to discuss the arrangements and plans of the baby, not try for the baby immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>_ next chapter contains explicit and descriptive sexual content, consider yourself warned. don't like anything sexually explicit, feel free to stop reading or skip to the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: Making a baby

Chapter 6

**WARNING**_ after getting a few complaints about this unexpected scene, I'm about to warn you, this chapter contains a SUPER EXPLICIT AND DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENE and if i get more complaints I'm considering re-writing this scene. I feel like it puts off a few of my readers. If I get more complaints I will definitely change it. But for the meantime, if you don't like like explicit sex stuff then don't read. _

* * *

><p>Byakuya threw her to the bed and locked the door behind him. "Don't you dare! If you do anything I'll have to beat you up" Soifon was worried.<p>

"Do you really think you can do anything to me? You were the one who asked for this." Byakuya smirked. He was going to teach her a serious lesson and make her realize that Kuchiki Byakuya was not someone she could mess with. Byakuya threw off his captain's robe and began undoing the top. He pushed down the sleeves, leaving only the hakama hanging on his lower body. He was exposing his upper body to Soifon. "STOP IT! I've had enough." Soifon exclaimed, not wanting to look at him. He slowly walked over to the bed where Soifon was. He sat beside her and she began to make a run for it. He grabbed her by the waist before she could run out and threw her back down and pinned her to the bed. "Look, seriously just let go of him. I won't ask this anymore. Don't do this to me." Soifon pleaded.

"I think it's a little too late for that now." As he replied, he began trying to strip her out of her nightwear. She resisted even more. She had never shown her bare body to anyone and she wasn't ready to let Byakuya see either.

"DON'T!" She tried to wiggle her way out but Byakuya held on tight.

"Why are you so worried? Your own uniform shows so much of your skin, why worry now when I'm only about to reveal a little more." Byakuya toyed with her as he slowly removed the string that was tying her kimono up. Once it was undone, he pushed the two sides out of the way to reveal her extremely small bare chest and panties. Soifon was extremely embarrassed, she cannot believe that she had just let Byakuya violate her like this. She knew that she couldn't avoid this any longer and eventually gave in.

Byakuya leaned down on her and began biting and sucking on her neck and shoulder area. He bit down really hard on her. She screamed. It was really painful. "Stop it! Please! It hurts!" she begged but Byakuya continued. No matter what she said, he didn't care. He was content on punishing her. He moved his lips down to her breast area and started to bite down and lick them. She was in so much pain right now. While his was biting down on one breast, his hand would squeeze the other really hard. Soifon tried very hard to tolerate but it was just too painful, she had to scream at certain points. Byakuya got annoyed with the sounds of her cries, he released the hand that was holding onto her arms and covered her mouth. Byakuya continued to bite her and squeeze her at different parts of her body until she was red and bruised.

Just as Soifon thought this was all over, Byakuya pulled down her panties and began undoing his hakama to reveal an erect penis. Soifon was extremely scared. She had never in her life seen a man's penis and never expected that she would see Byakuya's like this. "I'm sorry, just please stop." Soifon continue to plead. Byakuya placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved to her vagina. He toyed around with her vagina area before shoving a finger straight into her. "Ahh!" she winced in pain. Byakuya pulled out and smirked. "You're still a virgin. Perfect!"

"What are you doing? Just stop already!" Soifon cried. She knew about the pains of first time sex and she was really scared with what was about to happen especially when Byakuya made that comment about her being a virgin.

Byakuya began to put his penis inside her vagina. She was incredibly tight. Things were definitely going his way. Soifon could feel the sharp pain of him trying to enter. It was more painful than the bites. She never thought that someone as tough and strong as her would be so weak against something like this. Byakuya continued to push in and out. He knew how far to push without breaking her hymen just yet but still making her feel the pain and he did this for quite a while. Even though he didn't go through yet, the pain was immense. She knew if she begged him to stopped, he would just continue on, there was no point in pleading anymore. The more she plead was like she was encouraging him to do more. Byakuya moaned as he pushed back and fourth inside her. She just wished he went through already. The pain was too much. Byakuya was nearly reaching his climax, he wanted to go in deeper. With all his might he thrusted himself straight into her hard. Soifon screamed at the sharp pain as her hymen broke. It was painful to the point she had tears running down her face, she was crying. Soifon was not one who shed tears easily. If she did, it would meant someone had hurt her very bad emotionally and physically. Byakuya continued to thrust harder and faster inside her until he reached his climax and fell onto her, releasing his load inside her. When he was done, he got up from her a covered him lower body with a towel that was placed nearby and walked towards the bathroom. Soifon just laid there naked and crying. She was in so much pain, she couldn't get up just yet. She hated Byakuya for everything.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeking comfort

Chapter 7

The next day, Soifon decided to take a day off work. Her body was covered in bruises and bite marks. She couldn't go to work with those showing. It'd be too shameful. Her body still ached from last night especially the area between her legs. She didn't want to see Byakuya at all tonight nor talk to him but she didn't know how to leave with her body in such a shape. She began crying again. Byakuya was so scary last night and she didn't want to have to face him again. Soifon didn't want to be in this house anymore. She decided, she had to get away. Where would she go? She needed to see Yoruichi but she didn't know where to find her. Yoruichi was always moving around and if Soifon were to find her around Soul Society, people would see her shameful state. She thought about it carefully. When she finally figured what she would do she came to the conclusion that there was no choice but to wait for Yoruichi in the real world at Urahara's shop. As much as she detested Urahara, it was way better than seeing Byakuya.

As a captain, she was allowed to enter and leave the real world whenever she pleases. She got up and walked to her garden to open the Senkeimon Gate.

She arrived at the Urahara shop. Jinta and Ururu were playing in front of the shop. They just looked at Soifon as she ignored them and continued to walk into the shop. She knew her way around, she walked straight into the back of the shop and into the living room. She saw Tessai cleaning up. "Oh Soifon! What brings you here" Tessai asked.

"Nothing, just going to wait for Yoruichi." She replied calmly trying to not to show any emotion.

"I see, well I'll go into the kitchen and grab you a nice ice tea, you must be tired and thirsty from your journey." Soifon nodded and Tessai got up and went into the kitchen to grab her a tea. On the way Tessai bumped into Urahara. "What are you up to, Tessai? We have a guest?" Urahara asked pleasantly.

"It's Soifon, she seems rather different. She said she's waiting for Yoruichi." Tessai explained.

"Hmm? Must be marriage that changed her, I'll go keep our guest company." Urahara smiled and walked into the living room. Soifon saw him and just called him by his name. "Urahara Kisuke."

"That's me. So you're here to see Yoruichi. Any reason why you had to come all out your way to here just for her?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you." Soifon hissed.

"As cold as always, I see marriage hasn't made you any nicer. So how's life as the new wife of Kuchiki Byakuya treating you?" Urahara joked. Soifon didn't want to think about it. She tried to hold back the images and tears. She didn't talk and began looking down.

"Ohh? Something wrong?" Urahara was confused. Usually Soifon would bite back with some evil comment but instead she held her head down. It was concerning him. "Soifon, are you ok? What happened?" he continued to ask. Soifon couldn't hold back anymore, the more Urahara asked, the more she thought about it. She started to cry. Urahara saw the tears dripping down onto the floor. He's never seen the all mighty Soifon cry ever. He looked closer at her and saw a few marks peering from her clothing. He was shocked, it was so bruised and red. "Soifon! Are you ok? Don't cry! Tell me what happened what happened to your body?" Urahara started shaking her. She peered up and looked back at him. She looked like a young crying child. She reached out for him and hugged him. She was so weak right now and she didn't want to be alone. Urahara was shocked at what Soifon just did and hugged her back and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok now, just tell me what happened and I'll see what I can do. I'm here now, don't worry." Urahara told her as she buried her face into his chest. Tessai saw what was going on inside and decided it was best not to disturb them. He too has never seen Soifon in such a weak state.

As Soifon began to calm down, she let go of Urahara and moved back. "Feeling any better?" he asked her.

"To have you of all people see me in such a state is so disgraceful." She said.

"Ahahahahaha, I'm not that bad. But I'm glad you're a little better. Had me in for a scare just a while ago. So Soifon, tell me what happened? I've known you for a very long time, even if you don't like me very much, you can trust me. I don't mean you any harm and you can tell me anything. So please, tell me where those bruises and marks came from?" Urahara became serious. He was really concerned with what was happening in the Kuchiki household.

"I..I don't know. I really don't know how to begin." Soifon was worried, she has never opened up to anyone besides Yoruichi.

"Just tell me what you were planning on telling Yoruichi. You can trust me, seriously."

"Ok." Soifon finally gave in. "You probably know about this whole marriage set up don't you?"

"You mean the fact that you were forced into the marriage?" Urahara asked.

"Yes and how the elders are pressuring us to have children. You all know that me and Kuchiki do not love each other."

"Yea but how did you get those marks?" Urahara continued

"Well, since the marriage. We have each led our own individual lives ignoring one another's presence like nothing had happened. Until recently the elders had a talk with me about the child. I tried to talk to Kuchiki about it but he didn't want to cooperate and he was being stubborn. You know how he is but I couldn't take it any longer. I knew he didn't like me but he took it too far. I slapped him to make him realize how I felt about this. But I never thought he would do this kind of thing." Soifon went on and began to tear again.

"What thing? Soifon, what did Byakuya do to you?" Urahara was worried about what Soifon was going to say.

"He…he raped me, he said he was getting back at me for slapping him but he took it to a whole new level. He pretty much tortured me last night." Soifon finished

"So those marks are from…?"

"He bit me and squeezed me" Soifon answered clearly. Urahara was shocked at Byakuya's behavior. He really did take it too far this time. Who would have thought that Byakuya would be this kind of person. Soifon looked up, she couldn't hold back those tears, and she hated to think about it. Urahara immediately hugged her. He felt terrible for her and the only way he could help was be her support and be by her side.

He finally let her go and stroked her forehead pushing the hair away from her face. "Let's get you fixed up shall we. You can stay here until Yoruichi comes back" Soifon nodded and waited for Urahara to treat her wounds.

Meanwhile back in Soul Society. Byakuya was sitting down in his office doing his work and sipping down some tea.

"Yo, what are you doing?" A familiar voice came from behind him. From the window, he turned back and there was no one.

"Hey!" The sound moved to in front of him. It was none other than the flash princess Yoruichi. Great, the last person he ever wanted to see.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where Soifon was. I looked for her everywhere. At first I went to her division and she wasn't there. Then I went to your home, she wasn't there either. I wonder where that crazy girl has gone." Yoruichi sighed.

"And I would know because…?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You're her husband. Shouldn't you know" Yoruichi asked.

"No, sorry I don't know. I don't keep track of her." Byakuya replied.

"Seriously what is up with you two? You act like you're not even married. Since I can't find her I'll just talk to you about this." Yoruichi explained.

"About what?"

"Well, the elders have spoken to me about the two of you not cooperating well with each other which has led to the failure of producing an heir quickly enough. What's going on with you Byakuya? You're not one to go against orders." Yoruichi expanded.

"It seems like this is the only thing all you people care about. But don't worry I've already taken care of that last night." Byakuya coldly told Yoruichi. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What did you do last night?"

"Do I really have to be explicit. I tried to make a baby with Soifon." He replied calmly. Yoruichi was a little worried with the way he was acting and was sure that something was not normal.

"Byakuya, what exactly did you do to Soifon? Where did she go? I'm telling you, if you hurt her, you're going to get it!" Yoruichi warned him.

"I don't know. She could be out for a walk for all I know. What's the problem? You all wanted me and Soifon to try for a baby and that's what I did." Byakuya explained.

"I know you and Soifon both well, this is not normal. When I find out, you better come up with a good excuse to save yourself from getting pounded!" Yoruichi was sure something bad happened and with that she left.

Byakuya continued to work and was pretty sure that he wasn't going to see Soifon anytime soon. He thought about what he had did to her last night. It was rather strange to see Soifon so weak. The strong, cold and responsible captain fell extremely weak to Kuchiki Byakuya. He has never seen her cry ever and to see her cry last night was so pleasing. She looked so vulnerable like a weak little child with her face flushed red and tears falling down. Byakuya wanted to be the only person who was able to see Soifon in such a state. If he were to find out that Soifon was showing such sides to other men, there will be a problem. This Soifon was now his. He smirked at the thought. She deserved this. He decided to go look for her before Yoruichi did. It'd be a problem if Yoruichi ever found out.

**Author's** **Notes:**  
><em>Hi everyone! I will be updating in a few days time. I have an exam coming up and I need to take a short break. I wrote the entire 7 chapters in one whole day. So if you enjoyed it. Thank you and I will be updating for all of you very soon. I hope to finish this story completely :D<em>

_**Tomi96**_


	8. Chapter 8: Going back, new rules

Chapter 8

**Author: I'm back!** _I just finished my last final exam and officially on a term break. I started this chapter this evening and getting sleepy. I'll update chapter 9 tomorrow when it's completed. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>It was late and there was no sign of Yoruichi being here anytime soon.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU INSANE?" Soifon yelled. She was better and back to her feisty self.

"Well I thought about it carefully and I think that it's best that you go back for your own safety." Urahara explained.

"I can't believe I depended on you. In the end, you just think I'm a nuisance and try to push me out of your way! That's how it is isn't it!" Soifon argued

"No, just listen to me. If Yoruichi knew, it will probably make matters worse than they already are. Plus, I feel like Byakuya will do more damage to you if you cause problems for him. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Urahara asked.

"Not really. You know how I feel right now about him and I really want to avoid him at all costs." Soifon continue to refuse.

"I'm not trying to push you out of the way, you can come here anytime but spending the night here may cause trouble for the Kuchiki estate. They might be running all over Soul Society for you. You know how serious they are about their image. To have the Kuchiki head's wife spend the night at another man's place. That'll cause a serious scandal!" Urahara was determined to get her back.

Soifon calmed down by Urahara's explanation. She remember what Byakuya said about causing trouble within the house and she had no idea what kind of punishment he planned to give her if she disobeyed him again. She took a deep breath "Ok, I'll go back. You're right."

"Good girl. I also suggest you keep this a secret from Yoruichi, you know how she can be about things like this." Urahara was relieved. He was really concerned for her safety and he did all this for her own sake.

"Hmm, alright." Her mind began to wonder off. She was extremely worried and had planned to avoid him a period of time but it seems like it was not possible anymore. She began to speak. "I cannot believe this. I'm the strong and dependable fearless caption of the second division. Now look at what I've become, a housewife fearing her own husband. Despicable."

Urahara just looked and her and sighed. "This is nothing you should be ashamed of. If anyone should be ashamed it should be Byakuya. No woman should experience what you experienced. What happened to you was unavoidable but you got through it, although it was painful emotionally and physically; but in the end, you're going back to face him. You're still the brave fearless Captain Soifon I know." He smiled.

Soifon forced a smile. "I never thought I would say this to you but thank you…for everything."

"No problem, take care of yourself and feel free to come to me anytime you feel down. For now I just suggest you to do as Byakuya says and lay low." Said Urahara.

"Yea. It's for the best." Soifon got up from the table. "I guess I should head back now, it's really late." Urahara nodded and with that Soifon opened the Senkaimon gate and headed back to Soul Society where her husband awaits.

As Byakuya entered the house from work, he immediately asked one of the maids. "Where is Soifon?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Lady Soifon hasn't come back yet, she left around midday" she replied and continued to prepare dinner for Byakuya. As she walked back into the kitchen, Byakuya stopped her.

"Prepare dinner for two. I'll be waiting for Soifon. Make sure she comes to the dining room when she arrives before she does anything else." Byakuya ordered and the maid nodded, confirming the order.

Not long after Byakuya had arrived, Soifon made her way into the house. She was approached by one of the maids. "Lady Soifon, Master Byakuya requested your presence at the dinner table right now. Please make your way to the dining room." She stated. Just as Soifon expected, she wasn't going to make it back home smoothly. She was bound to meet him. Soifon nodded to the maid and make her way to the dinning room.

As she entered, Byakuya was sitting at the head of the table waiting for her. She noticed that he had not touched any of the food that was placed in front of him. Just how long was he waiting? She wondered. She sat at the other end opposite him where food was placed for her. As she sat down, Byakuya began to ask questions.

"Where have you been? Don't bother making any excuses because I already found out that you had left to the real world." Byakuya asked sternly.

"I was checking out the situation as I am going to deploy some of my men there on an assignment soon." Soifon kept her composure and thought of an excuse quick on the spot.

"Oh really? May I ask what kind of assignment this is? Did you go alone?"

"I assure you I went alone and the assignment is something I cannot just yet talk about outside the second division." Every captain was entitled to his or her own division secrets and every captain knew this.

"I have chosen to believe you this time. However I have come to terms with your behavior and decided to introduce some new house rules that you are to follow." Byakuya was up to something, Soifon was sure of it.

"I apologize for causing you trouble yesterday and today, I assure you it won't happen again. So I believe there will be no need for these rules. Everything will resume back to normal." Soifon clearly explained herself. She definitely wanted things to return back to the way they were before the incident.

"Things will not return to the way they were. Back then, we acted like strangers and that was disgraceful. As we are husband and wife, we must act differently than before. We will not only satisfy the elders but make our clan proud as well. Are we clear on that?" He explained. But there was something in his eyes that made Soifon know that this was not something coming out of good intention. There had to be some kind of plot behind this.

"Yes…but.." Before she could continue, she was interrupted.

"I will give you one more week to finish your current assignment as captain and after that you will remain at home and fulfill your duties as a housewife. You will not be able to leave the estate without good reason and permission from me. And you are required to be present for dinner with me every night. Any other orders I will inform you in the future but for now this is what is required from you. Understood." Byakuya smirked. Soifon knew she had no way out and that if she refused she was endangering herself. She had to give in.

"…Yes." Was her simple reply.

"Good, now we can have dinner before it gets too cold." Soifon nodded and continued to have dinner with him.

That night, Soifon was depressed. Her days of freedom and control were coming to an end. She was being trapped in her own house and forced to play the role of a good wife for Byakuya. She felt disgusted at herself. It was such a lowly thing; to be a docile and obedient wife.

Byakuya was satisfied with what he did. He really couldn't stand having Soifon rise above him in power. This was just the perfect plan; to tame the almighty Soifon and teach her a lesson. Deep down inside, Byakuya detested her for taking Hisana's place. He did not want her of all people to be by his side, in his bed or in the house that was for him and Hisana. It was not her place at all.


End file.
